Confuzzeled
by SilverMoonMist27
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know why he came to Japan, he doesn't know how he's going to survive, but he does know that he is in for a better time than he had back at home
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto :(

Confuzzled By: SilverMoonMist27

**Chapter 1**

_Tick… tick … tick… "That's right I'm leaving today…" jet black hair covers his face, " and I don't think I'll come back… I'm sorry" he quickly puts down the phone and stares at it before he silently walks out. He looks up and smiles at the midnight blue sky and dazzling moon, as if they were mocking him. He gets into the plane and opens the gift that a girl gave to him as a farewell present. It held a golden wristwatch. He sighs and looks out the window until he fell deeply asleep_

_"Hello?" "Hey wake up!" _"HEY!!"

The 16 year old man lazily opens his obsidian orbs just to see a hyper active blond sitting next to him yelling in his ear. _I have a nightmare and wake up in one, just great _thought an obviously grumpy Uchiha. " I tried waking you up to tell you that this isn't your seat, but anyway I wouldn't have anyone to talk to if you weren't here, so you can stay!" _He's grinning with at me with this idiotic smile that's making me feel even more depressed than I already was_. "Oh by the way I'm Naruto!"

"Hn"

"Wow you actually talked, I didn't want to be the only one talking that would have felt weird, is 'hn' even a word? Anyway tell me about yourself I'm getting bored of being the only one talking"

You are the only one talking dobe… hmm dobe I could use that, " Uchiha Sasuke…"

"That's it? Wow, well at least I have a lot to sa-," he froze and burst into a huge smile and said " I remembered my girlfriend she used to say the same thing 'Naruto stop talking', and she gives me ramen, I L-O-V-E RAMEN!!"

"Ramen Freak! How is that the same you dobe!"

…….

_Oops…how's he going to react?_

" At least I'm not an ice cube, teme…"

I can't believe I have to put up with this.

" Grr, I can tell I don't like you by the look on your face," He quickly turned to face the Uchiha and grinned evilly, " You seem like the type of guy who's rich, pampered, and EMO"

" Well you seem like an idiot, poor, loser," Sasuke smirked and folded his arms behind his head, "besides, my girlfriend must be hotter than yours since your way uglier than I am"

"Why you little!!" Naruto growled and tried pouncing on him but the plane was landingSecurity please go to second class row 5 Security please go to second class row 5 thank you

By the time the plane stopped Naruto and Sasuke jumped up and wrestled each other to the floor.

" STOP YOU ARE DISTURBING THE OTHER PASSENGERS!" a silver haired man grabbed them by their arms and hauled them off near a corner. As the officer took his leave he whispered, "good luck Naruto". Sasuke felt Naruto tense up and looked up, and all his anger faded away in that one look.

This… what is this feeling…why-

" Love at first sight… isn't it"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

_Inner me__:_ noooo I must know what happens

**Me****:** but you already know what happens your me!

_Inner me__:_ yeah but you didn't make an ideas yet!

**Me****:** hey you're right! So everyone please review and tell me if you have any ideas

on what I should do in the next chapter, I'll try to update weekly or earlier

_Inner me_ & **me:**THANK YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can't own Naruto

Confuzzled By: SilverMoonMist27

**Chapter 2**

This… what is this feeling…why-

" Love at first sight… isn't it"

_The silver haired bodyguard!_ " I'm sorry what?"

He smiled or he seemed to have since he was wearing a mask over his face.

He turned his back and whispered, "Kakashi Hatake". Sasuke watched him make his leave before he shouted "Uchiha Sasuke!!" and realized how stupid he was because he was still in front of Naruto and…and…

" Oh, hi I didn't introduce myself my name is Haruno Sakura… Naruto's boyfriend"

_Now I feel this sinking feeling, why do I feel weird?Anyway, I have to meet that Kakashi guy again!!_

"STOP STARING AT HER!!" Naruto glared at him, while Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto winced and stared at his feet. Sasuke was surprised because 1) Sakura shut him up 2) Naruto's girlfriend is HOT!! 3) I think my ears went deaf.

Sakura looked at him sweetly and nudged Naruto " W-Well w-we have to b-be leaving the-then" _Is it me or is Naruto terrified of his girlfriend? _At this point Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand out the door (or more like Sakura pulled Naruto)

I just realized I went here without knowing where I could get a place to stay in!!

He ran out the door to find Sakura and Naruto nowhere to be found. He ran in the direction he thought they went to when suddenly

THUMP

He looked at the ground to find white eyes peeking through long purple hair. She immediately got up, apologized and tried to run away. Sasuke swiftly grabbed her hand, but a hand stopped him. Another pair of white eyes stared at him menacingly,

" What are you doing to my cousin?"

" Hn, I needed help so I tried asking her but she ran away before I could," Sasuke looked at the purple haired girl who shyly turned her head away.

"Don't give me that, I know what some people are like these days!!"

" Does that include you too?" Sasuke smirked.

The shy girl's cousin glared at Sasuke, who was about to leave when the shy girl stopped him. " Wh-what d-do you n-need help with?"

"Hinata you're not serious are you?"

"Shh Neji!! I will help him he does not s-seem like a m-m-molester" the girl named Hinata spoke, "n-now what do you need h-help with umm"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"S-Sasuke my name is Hinata Hyuuga and this m-man next to m-me is my cousin, Neji,"

He decided to get straight to the point, but noticed Neji staring at a poster that said 'Relax in Hawaiian Paradise' on it.

" So you want to go to Hawaii?"

"Not me! Mind your own business Uchiha"

_Hn it doesn't look like we'll get along very soon…. Hmm who's that girl he's staring at?_ A girl with chestnut brown hair smiled sweetly at the poster and glanced around, she caught eye of Neji and waved at him. Neji swiftly turned away as if he was doing something else. Hinata smiled and turned to Sasuke, " That's Tenten, Neji's long-time crush, it's the s-same for her but whenever I try to t-tell him he sh-shrugs it off"

"Hinata!" Neji harshly whispered.

_Hn he didn't seem like the type_ He suddenly remembered why he was here and asked Hinata, "Where's Sakura and Naruto?"

" O-oh are you their friend? W-well they are n-near by but you seem n-new here so I'll l-lead you th-there,"

_Sigh what have I gotten myself into? Even if I find them what would I say…_ suddenly an idea popped into his head,_ ugh I'm so stupid why didn't I think of this before_

" Well actually I just met them at the airport, but I'm new here and I don't exactly have a … place to stay…" _I never thought I would say those words._

" Oh… well I think I will be able to help you" she smiled at Sasuke and he started seriously thinking that this girl might have a chance at talking without stuttering.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Here we are! Happy Hyuuga, my father owns this hotel and since this is near Konoha High, we see a lot of people coming in"

_Couldn't you have come up with a better name?_ But instead of that he asked a more sensible question, "What's Konoha High?"

" Oh, it's a high school, you must be going there too," she said.

" Well I uh didn't think about going to school here"

"You have too! I'll help you don't worry, besides Sakura and Naruto are there!"

_It looks like she's set on considering me as a part of the 'group' _" Hn… thank…you"

Neji glared at him as if he was going to take advantage of Hinata, he wouldn't have a reason to do that since he's rich, but they don't know that, and frankly he liked that.

" Just to be clear on things" Neji cleared his throat, " you will have to pay for everything"

_If I had the chance I would punch him in the gut him and Naruto that is, _"hn"

"Don't give me 'hn' I mean it"

" I know you meant it"

They glared at each other before Hinata pulled us away and dragged Sasuke to a room.

Suddenly a pineapple and a white spiky thing came out of the doors on either side of his room.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru!"

" Oh hey Hinata" the pineapple responded.

" Hello" the white spiky thing said.

Hinata turned to him, " Sasuke these are your neighbors Hatake Kakashi, and Shikamaru"

…

"YOU!" Sasuke pointed at Kakashi.

" Oh yes I remember you, the lover-boy Uchiha" he chuckled.

Obviously he heard me shout out my name… wait why did I want to meet him so badly, was it because I thought he would help me figure out this weird feeling? But why him of all people?

" You seem lost in thought, are you thinking of Sakura?" shikamaru smirked.

" Oh Sasuke why didn't you tell me?" seemingly innocent Hinata asked.

Heat rose to his cheeks, and he quickly grabbed the room keys from Hinata's hand and went inside. He plopped onto the couch, _ugh everyone around me seems to turn evil, I myself am confused about my feelings and they're making it worse._

Drip Drip Drip

He lazily got up and ran towards the noise, _grr I can't stop thinking about it… is it really that obvious. This can't be happeni-_

"KAKASHI!! WHERE ARE MY PANTIES!!"

A pink blur came into view and slowly faded until he couldn't think straight anymore

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: It all ends with Kakashi the panty theif

till next time

_Ja ne!! :)_


End file.
